In the past, many types of shock systems have been taught for use on vehicles. However, such shock systems typically function independently from the steering system and they do not specifically reduce accidental tipping of the vehicle while turning, as taught by the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,112 teaches a "MOTORCYCLE HEIGHT ADJUSTER" which is hydraulically actuated and includes a manually actuated height adjustment knob. This type of shock system allows the rider to adjust the height of the motorcycle according to their individual preference.
Another example of a prior art shock system is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,481 wherein taught is a "HYDRAULIC ACTUATION SYSTEM". This system is functional for its intended use which is to allow a vehicle occupant to manually control or "set" the stiffness of the vehicle shock absorbers, similar to the previous reference.
Other examples of prior art shock systems, or the like are taught within U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,959, 5,823,305, and 5,725,239. However, none of the references provide an adapter apparatus which is compatible with a pre-existing shock system, nor do they include unique metering valves, nor novel simple mechanical linkage, as taught by the present invention.
The applicants therefore contend that there is a need for a shock system adapter apparatus that is attachable and automatically activated by the existing vehicle steering system. And when the vehicle is turned, the dampening compression of the outside shock is increased while the dampening compression of the inside shock is decreased. Thus, altering the normal center of gravity of the vehicle, and reducing the chance of body roll while turning.